


Watered down

by freakpeak



Category: Daredevil - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakpeak/pseuds/freakpeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little water never hurt anyone right?</p><p>or: the one where Peter pulls a prank that goes wrong, Wade is hurt (inside and out), and Matt is the only grownup living here.</p><p>(based off posts by the ask team red blog)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first work I've ever posted on here omg  
> ok so this is my own ending to this lovely comic http://red-team-marvel-ask.tumblr.com/post/134709616847/so-yes-for-those-who-didnt-know-petey by the awesome team red ask blog!
> 
> but in mine they've all been dating for awhile because i can

“what’s going on here?”

it was Matt's voice that broke the heavy silence, and Peter didn’t know if he was relieved or more scared. on one hand Matt might know how to help Wade, but on the other hand Peter could guess what the scene looked like. and he wasn’t the good guy.

“i-i didn’t mean to! i didn’t know it would hurt, it was just a prank, i swear!” words rushed from Peter as he tried to explain.

Wade hadn’t moved, and seemed to be lost in his head which Peter knew wasn’t good, they all have been living together long enough to know what certain looks meant. and when it looked like Wade was lost in thought it meant he was most likely listening to his boxes.

Matt and Peter didn’t know much about the other man's head but Wade had talked a bit about the voices, and from what Wade had told them they were harsh, unrelenting, and raw.  
if Peter had to pick one word to describe them it would be abusive, it was like two people following him around and their soul mission in life was to make Wade hate himself and push others away. as if he needed help with that.

when Wade finally moved Peter was still trying to explain what had happened, “wait, Wade! i swear i didn’t mean to, don’t listen to-” he tired, but Wade was standing and leaving before the younger man knew what was going on.

Wade pushed past Matt and he stumbled back lightly hitting the wall, knocked off balance by the sudden movement. “Wade..” the redhead tried, reaching for the others arm, but Wade roughly pulled away and continued his quick escape.

Peter was frozen listening to Wade’s heavy footsteps as he walked down the hall, and it was completely silent after the sound of a slamming door.

after a few moments of nothing Matt sighed. “what happened?”

Peter was just happy he didn’t start with ‘what did you do?’

“i, um,” the young superhero started weakly. “i was tired of Wade sneaking into my room and waking me up so i… i just set up a bucket of water over the door with some webbing…”

Matt sighed again and crossed his arms. “well that explains the water on the ground.” he replied. then he seemed to realize something “wait, water shouldn’t hurt Wade. on really bad days yeah maybe but he said he felt pretty good today.”

“well it was just water..” Peter said confused.

“aw shit,” Matt groaned, then reached up to tilt the bucket, with his other hand he reached up and ran his fingers on the inside.  
Peter stood up as Matt lifted his hand to his nose. “this is my cleaning bucket Peter, I’ve put bleach and who knows what else in it.”

Peter felt sick. “i didn’t know.”

Matt dried off his hand on the hello kitty pajamas Wade had got him. “i know Peter, calm down.”

it was quiet again as Peter didn’t know what to say and Matt did that thing Peter hates where he just stands there. Peter realized awhile ago that it wasn’t so much him not doing anything, more then it was Matt letting the situation breath, or maybe it was more letting the people in the situation breath.  
where most people freaked out or started yelling, Matt took a step back, and let everyone calm down. it made Peter mad sometimes, times like when they're both yelling and then he suddenly takes a breath and stops.

sometimes people just want to fight, but it’s like Matt doesn’t let you. he doesn’t like fighting. it’s his job to fight. when he’s a superhero, to fight with others. when he’s just Matt it’s to fight for others. so when he’s at home with his boyfriends he tries to avoid it as best he can, not an easy thing when you're dating someones like Wade and Peter.

Peter was pulled from his thinkings when he felt a hand comb thru his hair.

“hey,” Matt started as he pulled the other man into a gentle hug. “you didn’t know, so stop blaming yourself.”

Peter sucked in a breath and hugged back. he’d been saying that the whole time, but of course Matt knew Peter needed someone to tell him, to hear someone else say it.

Matt kissed Peter’s hair and pulled back with a smile that Peter returned weakly.  
“you clean up the water, and I’ll go talk to him ok?” he asked. the only answer he got was a nod, so he ruffled Peter’s hair and started walking down the hall.

peter watched him for a little bit, then went to look for a mop.

-

Matt knocked on the door to Wade’s room before he walked in, they all had their own rooms even though most nights they ended up all piled in one bed, they almost never fall asleep alone. it’s either two together or all depending on who's in the mood that night.

he walked in and could hear the shower running, so he shut the door behind him and walked to the other, knocking once again before entering the bathroom.

Wade was sitting in the tub, clothes pulled off and thrown away without much thought, or any at all.  
Matt could tell from the sound of the water hitting his back and head that he was hunched over.

the older of the two walked over and kneeled down by the tub gently. from this close he could feel the mist as the water hit Wade and he shivered, reaching forward to turn the knob that was all the way to the left over.

he felt the mist get warmer and sat down, resting his hand on the edge of the tub. “does it hurt still or can i touch you?” he asked quietly. 

but he got no reply.

he sighed, and started talking. about everything and nothing, work, and what he had for lunch, a case he just won and one he was thinking about taking, a drug dealer who had tried to run, anything that came to mind.

it took awhile, but Wade finally turned his head, even if just a little.

Matt felt it and smiled, “hey heartbreaker, you there?”

Wade huffed and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips.  
Matt almost never used pet names, before they all started dating he only ever did it as a joke or to lighten the mood, but he found out Wade loved using nicknames and it always worked to make him feel better.

“you ready to get out of there?” he asked.

the blue eyed man looked down and moved a little, he was stuck to the tub. slowly he uncurled himself and started to pull himself up.

Matt moved, standing up and holding out his hand. which Wade took and stepped out of the tub, crossing his arms as Matt turned off the water then turned again grabbing a towel and pulled it around the others shoulders.

Wade was looking down as Matt started to dry him off, he tried to help but didn’t really know what to do.

“... i think you're just using this as an excuse to feel me when I'm naked..” he murmured.

Matt scoffed, “I’m sure you like to think that.”

“oh, i like to think of you when I’m naked all the time.” Wade smiled.

the blue eyed man scoffed again, and threw the corner of the towel over his boyfriend's head. “yep, you’re back.” he said leaving the bathroom.

Wade pulled the towel off and tied it around his waist before following the other man. “did ya miss me?” he asked jokingly.

Matt sat down on the bed while Wade rummaged through his dresser. “we always do.”

the other man paused just for a minute before pulling on pajama pants and throwing the towel at Matt, “don’t make me feel things.” he complained.

“i have no idea what you're talking about.” Matt replied smugly as Wade flopped onto the bed.

he huffed, “yeah right, you and your ‘not really saying it, but still kinda saying it.’ runaround lawyer talk is what I’m talking ‘bout.”

his boyfriend rolled his eyes, and laid down next to him.

they turned facing each other, Wade looked at Matt and his blue blurred eyes, that looked more at the bed then they did at Wade.  
the ruff man did really like Matt's eyes, they looked like a rainy day, or the sea after a storm, or New York's sky in winter. Wade’s pretty sure people write songs about eyes like Matt's. the pupils looked even darker with all the light blue around them, and when he cries Wade’s not sure if he wants to take his time just to watch a little more or to stop it as fast as possible. the latter always wins in the end, but there's always that passing thought of how lovely and heartbreaking it is.

Wade thinks about how he’ll never tell Matt this.

it’s kinda funny, Wade always thought that if by some miracle he wound up dating someone he’d tell them every way they’re perfect to him. and now he’s dating two someones, but he keeps things like his thinkings about Matt's eyes to himself.  
he’d probably die of embarrassment before he could finish what he wanted to say, plus if Matt and Peter ever wise up and leave him he doesn’t want them to know every little thing that will keep him up at night.

so he keeps it to himself. sometimes he writes it down and puts it in one of his belt pockets. just a little something to keep, just a little something stupid.

he realizes Matt had said something, “what?” he asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

Matt knotted his lips, he didn’t like when Wade didn’t listen. so Wade guesses he doesn’t like him most of the time.

“i said you should go talk to Peter.” he sighed.

Wade grumbled and buried his face in his pillow. “you ruined the moment! and i was thinking something nice about you too.”

the other man rolled his eyes again and crawled over to flop down on Wade’s back, “well, what were you thinking about?” he asked.

Wade rested his chin on his pillow, “your sweet ass.” he lied.

“lovely.” Matt replied dryly. “but I’m not joking.”

“me neither, that's a sweet ass.”

“Wade.” Matt used his lawyer voice. “he really didn’t mean to hurt you, it was just water.”

“just..!” Wade pushed himself up, letting Matt slip off and land on the bed, “tell that to my scars! i know you can’t see so let me tell you, not very pretty atm. that means ‘at the moment’ btw. that means ‘by the way’-”

“i know what it means!” Matt pinched between his eyes, “he grabbed the bucket i use for cleaning. he did just put water in it, he thought it would be a harmless prank to get back at you for waking him up at two and three in the morning.”

Wade squinted back, “likely story.” he mumbled.

“that's your yellow box talking.” Matt reported.

“ugh!!” Wade yelled, and fell forward onto the bed. he turned and covered his boyfriend's mouth with his hand.  
Matt did nothing but gently remove it and kiss the back.

Wade watched with a disgusted look, then screamed into his pillow.

the lawyer just happily waited until Wade was done, once he was he waited a minute, “so?” he asked.

Wade looked at the other man, pulled his hand away, and stood up. “I’ll talk to him.” he huffed.

Matt smiled as Wade left the room, and laid back. if they needed him he’d hear it, might as well relax.


	2. Chapter 2

Wade slowly walked down the hall, and looked blankly at the wallpaper as he passed.

He wasn’t good at this, he knew he had to talk to Peter. And that the other man didn’t mean to hurt him, but damn, what to say?  
Peter was going to feel bad and try to say sorry a lot, like he always did when he made the smallest mistakes. But really, Wade knew he had over reacted, that the other would never try to hurt him, and he knew he was the one that needed to say sorry.

But Wade didn’t want to say sorry, he was so bad at it. And he didn’t want Peter to say sorry, because he hadn’t known.

The scared man sighed. Couldn’t they just forget it and go lay down with Matt? That's what he really wanted to do.

He could hear Peter shuffling around in his room and saw him walk backwards out the door, mopping as he did.

Wade suppressed another sigh as he watched the younger man work.

He was moving fast, eyes flicking from one spot to the next, but not really seeing. Peter did this when he was upset. His eyes would be wide and he’d busy himself with something. But anyone could simply look at him and see that he was lost in his head.

Thinking about it now, Peter and Matt had said something to him once about him looking lost in thought when he was upset. Pot kettle if you asked him.

“Any good friend worth their salt, can mop up your insanity and your tears after a bad day.” Wade said, leaning on the wall.

Peter jumped and turned to him, his eyes looked a little red and Wade hated it.  
The brunette stared at him for a moment, looking like he was going to say sorry twenty times like he always did, but when he finally talked he asked, “what is that quote from?”

Wade was happy at this turn, “i don’t know,” he admitted. He pushed off the wall and walked over to stand in front of his boyfriend, “i found it on reddit.”

The other didn’t reply and just looked up at the blue eyed man.

Looking at Peter, Wade realized he didn’t have to say sorry. It was painted in his eyes and all over his face.  
Peter had a habit of feeling like everything that went wrong was his fault, no matter how much of a reach, Peter’s big brain would find a way to connect it to him. Not a good thing when your line of work has bad things happen everyday. So when something was his fault Wade imagined Peter’s head yelling, “see!! I told you! Your fault, all your fault!” over and over again. Which, doesn’t sound too bad to Wade, his head pretty much already did that. but he didn’t want it for Peter.

And to top it off he never wanted to hear an apology from Peter, even when he did.  
It sounds dumb but it’s true.

Wade never deserves an apology from someone as sweet and good as Peter. Even when they fight, and Wade turns out to be right. and even when he says things like, “HA, see? I think someone owes me an apology.” and Peter does. after he always wishes he could take it back. That Peter could take it back.

Because if anyone deserves an “I’m sorry” from an angel like his boyfriend, it wasn’t, and never will be him.

And yet here he was, looking like he had kicked someone's puppy by accident.

Peter opened his mouth and Wade knew it was coming, so before thinking it thru he put his hand over the others mouth.

“Peter!” Wade said loudly without meaning to, to which Peter looked shocked and a little scared of what he was going to say. “Please don’t say you’re sorry. I know you are. I also know you have no reason to be. Matt told me what happened, and I’m not mad. In fact I’m sorry i made you worry so much!”

Peter blinked at him, “so.. Just.. don’t.” the taller of the two sighed, and dropped his hands to his sides. “I’m really tired... All i want now is to go lay down with my boyfriends and sleep off the burn from the water. Ok?”

Wade wrenched seeing the look on his boyfriend's face, he forgot not to say anything about his scars still hurting from the tainted water.

But Peter snapped out of it and leaned the mop on the wall, and took Wade’s hand from his side, “let’s go lay down, I’m sure Matt is missing his human blanket.” he gave a small smile.

The neutral hero gave a huge smile in return, “you bet your great ass he is!” he turned and ran down the hall, dragging Peter behind him, “you hear that Strawberry? Even Bitsy knows you can’t sleep without me to warm you up!”

Peter could hear Matt groan as they got to the door and Wade pulled him inside.

The youngest watched as Wade let go of his hand in favor of running and jumping onto the king sized bed. Matt only having just enough time to curl up from his stretched out position before Wade broke his arm via cannonball.

But Wade didn’t let him get fair before rolling over on top of him and giving a content sigh.

“Really?” Matt asked annoyed, but there was no fire behind it, and he was fighting back a smile. “Can i not be free to move for one night? You always have to crush me?”

Wade grinned, “hey you know i do like being on bottom more, just give the word and we can get a party going and you can move all you want.” he winked, even though he knew the other can’t see it.

Matt sighed his laugh and slid his hands onto his boyfriend’s rough face, pulling him forward into a light kiss. “Not tonight big guy.” he said pulling back.

Wade huffed, but moved his hands under the redhead's back and pushed his feet into the sheets. Pulling forward just enough to get another kiss.

Matt hummed into it and kissed back, closing his eyes and letting his arms rest on the others shoulders.

The brown eyed man was still watching and couldn’t help but smile seeing the other two like this.  
He still felt bad, really bad. but he didn’t want to upset Wade anymore. And if not talking about it was what he wanted then Peter would stay quiet.

“Hey! i said both of my bf’s, where are ya Bambi?”

Sighing, Peter walked over to the bed, and laid down next to them. Wade smiled up at him from his bed that was Matt and pulled up to kiss the newest member of the ‘kiss pile’ as Wade has elected to call it.

Once he had kissed Wade, Peter looked down at Matt, running his hand thru the others fiery hair. Matt moved his head to face him and he leaned down to kiss him as well. And they both rolled their eyes as they heard Wade giggle.

Once apart Matt and Peter pulled the covers up and over them all. And Peter moved so he was pressed against the two mens sides, with Wade still laying on him Matt wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. But it was fine because he didn’t want to.

They all said goodnight as Peter shot webbing at the light switch and the room went dark, the only warm light coming from the windows looking over the street.

Peter heard the sound of police sirens. “Wade?” he whispered.

“Hum?”

“..I’m sorry.”

Wade sighed. “I know. It’s 'k.”

Matt pulled his boyfriends closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is the last part! i hope you all like it!!  
> thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos!!! you have no idea how much it means to me to hear from you guys and know that someone likes what I've posted. so please keep them coming if you can!! ;w;
> 
> working on this i realized i love writing Matt and Wade kissing.. I'm done for....  
> I'm also posting this late at night so feel free to point out any mistakes!
> 
> And before i go i wanted to ask: I'm thinking of writing a fic for team red that would be four (4) chapters all together, and it would just be them going on individual dates and then the last chapter would be them going on a date all together!! just to show how they act with out all three of them there and to show they all love each other equally! so i wanted to know if that would be something you'd like to read? let me know in the comments and it could happen!!  
> thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!  
> Please leave feedback by commenting or leaving kudos! it will keep me going ;w;


End file.
